


peel back the exterior;

by clxude



Series: gay drinking [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, First Meetings, M/M, Nonbinary Character, SORRY FOR THE SPAM OTZ, body guard otabek, nonbinary yuri, papa yakov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: “I know you haven’t always...gotten along with them, but I think I found one you’ll like. He’s eighteen, a boxer. Mila has even informed me that he’s quite...attractive.”“She’s a hag."





	

**Author's Note:**

> one more after this and all of i have done is up OTZ  
> edited by sarcasticspacenerd  
> other info for this au can be found here -> https://violet-boy.tumblr.com/tagged/gay%20drinking, so be sure to check the tag!!!

“You need a bodyguard.”

 

It’s at least the third time this week Yakov has suggested this, and it’s the third time this week Yuri has shot him down.

 

“I don’t see why I need one.”

 

“You’re at risk - “

 

“I’m fifteen!”

 

“I don’t want you to be hurt, Yura,” he whispers, dangerously low, even though the restaurant is empty. Yuri thinks it’s ridiculous, to book the entire place when it’s just the two of them and a handful of bodyguards, but Victor had to get his flair for the dramatic from somewhere, after all.

 

“You never let me leave the house.”

 

“I won’t let you because you run away from everyone I’ve ever assigned to you!”

 

“Because they’re all old and boring.”

 

Yakov sighs. “I know you haven’t always...gotten along with them, but I think I found one you’ll like. He’s eighteen, a boxer. Mila has even informed me that he’s quite... _ attractive.”  _

 

“She’s a hag. He’s probably not - “

 

“Yura! He’s going to meet us at the house this evening, and you’re going to be polite. If you aren’t, I’ll have Mila keep your cat in her room.”

 

Yuri bangs their hand on the table. The wooden edge digs into their skin, but they’re too upset to acknowledge it. “You can’t! Vera is mine. Mila doesn’t even like cats, anyway. She won’t take good care of Vera, and Vera will get lonely and be sad, and it will all be - “

 

Yakov raises an eyebrow. Yuri shrinks back into their seat.

 

“I’ll be nice.”

 

…

 

“His name is Otabek Altin,” Yakov tells them in the car. “He moved here from Kazakhstan when he was fifteen and currently works in an autobody shop. He boxes on the weekends.”

 

Through the window, Yuri watches trees pass by, catches snatches of fences. When the car turns onto the long drive way, they see the corner of the house, but it leaves their view quickly.

 

“But, Yura…”

 

They glance at Yakov. His face is tight, pinched. 

 

“If he ever makes you uncomfortable, or if anything ever happens, let me know, and Mila will take care of him.”

 

“I can take care of myself,” they say, once the car comes to a stop. “I don’t need Mila to look after me.”

 

“You’re fifteen. But, I’m sure she’ll let you watch, if you asked.”

 

…

 

Otabek Altin stands in the middle of the parlor, hands clasped behind his back. He looks nervous and unsure of himself, but Yuri knows, in this line of work, appearances can be deceiving. 

 

“Your suit is cheap.” The words slip out before Yuri can stop them, even if they’re true. They’ve said worse, but now that Vera is on the line, they’ll bite their tongue if it means saving their cat from Mila. “Sorry.”

 

Otabek’s mouth twitches. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“I’m sure it is,” Yuri responds wryly. “Well, I have a few things I need to - “

 

“Yuri.” Yuri doesn’t trust that smile. “How about you stay here and get to know Otabek? Maybe show him around? I’m sure Victor can handle whatever you needed to do.”

 

Yuri grits their teeth. “Fine.”

 

…

 

The two of them stand in the garden. Otabek is a few feet behind Yuri, watching their back. It’s too cold to be this exposed to the wind, but this is the one place in the entire house where Yuri feels like they can be themself, surrounded by dead trees and rose bushes.

 

“Do you have any idea what your job entails?”

 

“Besides protecting you?” Yuri doesn’t know if that’s supposed to be a joke or not, but they ignore it. 

 

“Why do you need someone to protect you?”

 

“Yakov worries that I’ll be hurt.”

 

“Why didn’t you have one already, then?”

 

“He hasn’t always been this way.”

 

“What changed?”

 

Yuri doesn’t reply, or at least not at first. They watch the trees sway in the wind, a wren splash around in the stone birdbath. It’s so peaceful here - Yuri can’t help be drawn into the serenity as well.

 

“Yuri?”

 

“What?” They glance over their shoulder, and Otabek stares right back.

 

“You didn’t answer the question. What changed?”

 

“Lots, but I don’t think it matters. Yakov has you here now, doesn’t he?”

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!! comments/kudos keep me motivated <3  
> tumblr - violet-boy; mother-iwa-chan  
> twitter - cactixix


End file.
